Okay, bye
by Ififall
Summary: When Elena breaks one promise too many, Kenny dumps her!


A/N- Idea taken from Angst prompts on tumblr

* * *

She drops her bag onto the bedroom floor and immediately jumps on the quilted figure in bed.

"Babe I'm sorry this Condit investigation is taking forever!" Elena said wrapping her arms tentatively around Kenny's shoulders.

"The sausage and mash is in the microwave" He turns to her and yawns in her face. He looks so cute, that she can't complain.

"I'll have it for breakfast. Which I'm going to cook for you tomorrow!" She snuggles against him and to her relief he kisses her on the forehead. He briefly tells her that Peel's gone missing, which they assume is because of guilt. He found her insurance papers for the fridge and she's still eligible for a free electrician to come out.

"I'll come in early on my lunch to let him in" Kenny says.

* * *

"Thanks, where do you wanna go for the Friday night date hun?" She asks running her hands through his hair, which was one of her favourite things to do after a hectic day.

"You pick"

"Nah, I always pick..you pick this time" Elena says.

"Okay. I'll pick, night" Kenny said kissing her on the cheek before moving across her body to become the big spoon.

"Night babe" Elena coos back.

* * *

""I'm sorry I couldn't rustle up breakfast Kenny, but your mum called me especially for the gala and I-"

"I couldn't say no...I know, it's okay" Kenny said smiling at Eve as she came into the room.

"I'll make breakfast up to you. So Kenny-boy, what do you think?" Elena said, raising a blue dress up against her body.

"It looks great" Kenny said pausing to look up before going back to looking at CCTV on his laptop.

Elena sighed gently. "You say that about everything that I wear"

"Only because you look amazing in everything" Kenny said.

"Would your mum like it though?" Elena asks.

"I like it"

She walks over and ruffles his hair. "Thanks babe, but I need a harsher critic"

* * *

"She'll wear that dress on date night!" Eve says with a wink. To Kenny's surprise, Elena and Eve leaned down on the floor and brought a ton of bags of designer clothes from under the bed.

"Where did all of those come from?" Kenny asks leaning over to peek.

"Online, mainly most of them are Eve's. She practically begged me to help her start experimenting with brighter colours. It's that MI:6 peer pressure, it really does you in"

"Mine? I've got one item Kenny and she kept it for me until tonight. Do you mind..."

"Oh do you want me to help you change?" Kenny asked.

The two ladies paused before Eve gently said "Nooo….Do you mind leaving us to get changed?" She asked.

"Oh...yes, of course...sorry"

"Come with us tonight" Elena said quickly.

"Can't. Work" Kenny said squeezing her hand before leaving them to it. Both women are undressing and examining dresses. Though Eve only had one dress, they both checked out the choices Elena had brought. "I'm gonna go for a darker colour, I don't want Carolyn to think I'm too outrageous"

* * *

"I think Kenny would love it if you were!" Eve joked.

"I know, I already feel guilty enough as it is. But Carolyn's been really generous with the assignments lately, she's been on me like cheese on toast. I want her to depend on me. Shit Eve, that looks gorgeous" Elena gasped as her best friend took out the silver designer dress with the tags still on it.

"Villanelle's pick?"

"Oh god yeah!" Eve said with a proud nod.

"As psychotic as that sadist is, she has style" Elena admitted.

"We really need to double date sometime"

* * *

Elena cocked an eyebrow and turned away to the dresses on the bed. It was all well and good seeing Villanelle at Eve's new flat. Or grabbing coffee with them every now and again. But Elena didn't think she was ready to see them as a proper couple. She liked seeing Eve happy. But she couldn't avoid Nico forever. They were still married.

"Are you sure about that?" Elena asked.

"Changing the subject, you kick ass at your job Elena. But don't forget what you have here" Eve said fiddling around with her bra.

"A bunch of dresses that I'm probably gonna have to lose five pounds for?"

"You've proved yourself to Carolyn okay? Just remember who you're_ actually_ dating" Eve says as she points to the aqua green dress and smiles.

* * *

Back at the office, they are debating over the ghost, again. "Do you really think she's going to give us Peel?" Bill asks.

"If we put enough pressure on her, yeah" Elena said.

"Don't look at us like that. Carolyn can be very persuasive" Eve grins.

Bill chortled and sipped from his coffee mug. "Are you two still drunk from the gala a few days ago ? She's a professional. Even if we get her, she might not tell all... take that into consideration team I'm off for Fish and Chips, coming ladies?" He said only looking at Eve.

"I've gotta finish off spread sheets for Carolyn" Elena said. "Have a extra Steak and Kidney on my behalf"

Eve tapped her shoulder before getting her own jacket. "Umm...Elena?"

"Yes Mistress?" Elena teased.

"It's** Friday** night"

* * *

"Yeah! and I can't wait to grab some Ben and Jerry's and watch some _Sex in the city"_

"Spoken like a true single woman" Bill laughed.

"Don't you have a Friday night date to get to?" Eve asks her tapping her watch.

Elena looks at the both of them before getting out her phone. There were about seven texts from her boyfriend, all of which she'd just ignored. The texts included,

_"Hey babe see you soon" _

_"I won't order until you get here" _

_"Elena are you okay?" _

_"Mum's just text me" _

_"Work again" _

_"call me?" _

_"We'll talk later"_

* * *

"Shit!" Elena shouted. "Fuck, pray for me guys!" Elena said turning off her computer she grabbed her belongings and ran out of the room in in embarrassment. Her friends were struggling to find the right guy, and Kenny had just fallen into her lap. She always assumed that when it came to the job, he'd automatically understand, but had she pushed her loving boyfriend too far?


End file.
